Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Cyperus papyrus cultivar Perkamentus Compact.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Perkamentus plant, botanically known as Perkamentus papyrus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Perkamentus Compact.
The new Cyperus is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Cyperus papyrus cultivar Perkamentus, not patented. The new Cyperus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture micropropagation at Bleiswijk, The Netherlands since June, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Cyperus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Perkamentus Compactxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Perkamentus Compactxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Cyperus cultivar:
1. Compact plant habit.
2. Upright growth habit.
3. Relatively short stems.
4. Elongated slender green-colored rays subtending the inflorescences.
Plants of the new Cyperus are most similar to plants of the parent cultivar Perkamentus. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, plants of the new Cyperus differed from plants of the cultivar Perkamentus primarily in plant height as plants of the new Cyperus were about 25% shorter than plants of the cultivar Perkamentus.